Transkrypt:Odcinek 128
Witam w kolejnym, już sto dwudziestym ósmym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Święta Bożego Narodzenia to wyjątkowy czas, w którym udziela się radość dawania, dzielenia się opłatkiem, jak również komercjalizacji oraz powszechnego dekapitowania karpi. Dobrze widoczne i często uczęszczane punkty miast i miasteczek, zostały oprawione w kolorowe lampki choinkowe, które swoim blaskiem wypalają nam źrenice. Wszelkiej maści sklepy atakują nas z każdej strony przeróżnymi promocjami na najmniej wartościowe buble, o które ludzie zaciekle walczą, stojąc w dłużących się w nieskończoność kolejkach. Ciężarówki koka koli z piskiem opon masowo wyjechały na nasze drogi. W radiu od początku listopada rozbrzmiewa nieśmiertelny gwiazdkowy hit Dżordża Majkela. A co roku w wigilijną noc, pewna stacja telewizyjna, której znakiem rozpoznawczym jest promieniujące słońce, karmi nas kolejną dawką Kewina Samego W Domu, między czerwonym barszczykiem a karpikiem. I jako że wszystkich ogarnęła ta bożonarodzeniowa mania, jeśli nie powiedzieć psychoza, to i ja postanowiłem wskoczyć do tego wariackiego pociągu, ślepo podążając za trendami raz jeszcze. A co może być bardziej świątecznego, niż nadgniłe, sparszywiałe, zjełczałe, sfermentowane, i ogólnie rzecz mówiąc spierdolone po całości, zapomniane gry wideo oparte na Piśmie Świętym? Tak więc, bez zbędnego owijania w bawełnę, niech rozpocznie się cierpienie. Zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Noah's Adventures, czyli w przełożeniu na nasz język ojczysty, przygody Noego, zdołała prześlizgnąć się przez granice Internetu, dwudziestego pierwszego maja 2004 roku . Z kolei, partacze, którzy mieli czelność wydać tą zaplutą nikczemność, ukrywali się pod nazwą Kuger Interactive, a prócz tej perełki, znani są tylko i wyłącznie z kontynuacji tych bezbożnych szczochów, do której przejdziemy za chwilę. Na stronie internetowej na której znajduje, a raczej znajdował się ten mamucich rozmiarów ekskrement, zanim witryna została zakopana sześć stóp pod ziemią, prócz możliwości jego nabycia za bagatela 13 dolców i 99 centów, w rozrywającej na najdrobniejsze kawałki mosznę stylowej szkatułce, możemy się także dowiedzieć wielu, zmieniających naszą percepcję rzeczy. Przeglądając te rzygowiny, wyjęte rodem z końcówki poprzedniego milenium, możemy wyczytać, iż produkt ten jakimś zrządzeniem losu, zdobył uznanie fundacji Daf, uzyskując order rodzicielskiej aprobaty. Prócz tego prestiżowego wyróżnienia, otrzymał również parę innych pucharków, diamencików a nawet i stateczków od tabunu internetowych serwisów, przechowujących różnego rodzaju programy, wygaszacze ekranu i większe bądź mniejsze syfy z gilem. Aż żal tego nie ściągnąć. Zanim jednak przejdę do właściwej części programu, i wydam swój nieunikniony osąd, nasamprzód zobaczmy w przelocie, jak został on odebrany wśród recenzentów w Internecie. I w tym przypadku, nie będę miał większego pola do popisu jeśli chodzi o pytlowanie ozorem, gdyż w cybernetycznych archiwach uchowały się jedynie dwa artykuły. Portal Krajst Senterd Games, w swoim tekście rozpłynął się na temat perypetii budowniczego arki do tego stopnia, że w ostatecznej nocie był skłonny postawić im siedemdziesiąt dwa procenty. Wtóruje mu wąchający kwiatki od spodu dżast adventure, który to natomiast zachował trzeźwy umysł, bez zahamowania oceniając projekt futrzanego studia na szkolną trójkę. Czeka nas więc prawdziwa jazda bez trzymanki. Po uruchomieniu pliku wykonalnego aplikacji, przeczekaniu emblematu silnika napędzającego grę, oraz logotypu produkcji, które nie schodzi z ekranu przez dobre piętnaście sekund, i późniejszym uporaniu się z prawie ośmiominutowym filmikiem, o którym wspomnę dokładniej za moment, w nasze oczyska zostaje rzucona Biblia, która to okazuje się być ekranem tytułowym, wyświetlanym we wręcz obłędnej jak na owe czasy rozdzielczości, czyli 640 na 480. Na drugim planie rozpościerają się czarne chmury, z ostrymi jak brzytwa konturami, które wyglądem przypominają kawowe fusy zdrapane z dna kubka. Na pierwszy plan, wysuwa się, a dokładniej wlatuje z napadem epilepsji, tekst Księgi Ksiąg, który został wpierw obsmarowany jakimś nieczytelnym chujstwem. Tuż nad stertą tej niestrawnej grafomanii, ukazuje się, a jakże, mrugający tytuł odpalonego programu, na wypadek gdyby jakikolwiek epileptyk, nie zaczął w spazmach turlać się po podłodze. A w tle zaś przygrywają kotły, fagoty i inne organy, które zostały prawdopodobnie zapierdolone przydrożnej grupce Romów, z zapędami na ulicznych grajków. Po chwili obcowania z tą drogą przez mękę, białko w oczach zaczęło mi się ścinać, a mózg próbował wyjść uszami. Już od samego początku kołacze nam się w głowie myśl, że będziemy mieć do czynienia z gehenną najwyższego kalibru. I jak można było się spodziewać, ta imitacja gry utwierdza nas w tym przekonaniu, zanim jeszcze na dobre obrzucimy wzrokiem główne meni. Mowa oczywiście o wspomnianym wcześniej, niemalże ośmiominutowym obrazie filmowym, w którym to przedstawiona jest historia Noego i jego słynnej arki. W scenie początkowej widzimy jak tytułowy Noe z krogulczymi paznokciami, który na domiar złego narzucił na siebie koc w lamparcie cętki, zauważa kochającą się jak pies z kotem grupkę bojowników. Warto odnotować, że jest to banda pierdolonych wynaturzeń, w którego skład wchodzi pozbawiony paru chromosomów wkurwiony wyjec, skurczony krasnal z równie drobnymi stópkami, który wygląda tak jakby przesiedział w wirówce ostatnie tysiąclecie, wraz ze swoimi papuzimi łachami, oraz trójkę odprawiających czarną magię adonisów, posiadających wyraz twarzy nieskażony myślą. Tak więc, naczelny dziobie jakiegoś dziadka dzidą, potem dostajemy w pysk biblijnymi cytatami, żebyśmy nie daj boże nie zapomnieli, że to chrześcijański twór, a niedługo później przeskakujemy do jakichś masywów górskich, na których to za namową Stwórcy, nasz naśladowca Boba Budowniczego, wznosi gargantuicznych rozmiarów krypę. Na nierównych, litych kurwa, skałach. Chwilę po wybudowaniu swej łodzi, przychodzą do sapiącego Noego z wizytą zmutowani sąsiedzi, z palcami wykrzywionymi na wszystkie strony świata, którzy nabijają się z jego konstrukcji, po czym popierdalają sobie na stumilowych butach na drugi koniec świata. Następnie wybraniec za pomocą swoich astmatycznych mocy, wywołuje jednym chuchnięciem oberwanie chmury, z wnętrza pagórka wylatuje mewa, to z kolei przywołuje rzeszę słoni, z których jeden zalicza czołowe zderzenie z drzewem tak mocne, że to po wyrwaniu z korzeniami, zaczyna się wirować jak kręgiel, po kolizji z kulą. Dalej otrzymujemy ujęcie, jak zwierzęta podczas wchodzenia do arki, kręcą nosem, po czym reżyser wreszcie przerzuca nas do sceny końcowej, będącej najazdem kamery na statek, w której jesteśmy świadkiem ataku padaczki jakiejś niedołęgi. A to dopiero kropla w morzu kretynizmów, jakich możemy się tu doszukać. Gwiazdą tego wyskrobka są natomiast trzy tryby, które czyhają na nas na planszy początkowej. Pierwszym z nich jest zabawa w chowanego, i jak nazwa wskazuje, naszym psim obowiązkiem jest popierdalanie brodaczem po drewnianym kontenerowcu, w poszukiwaniu dziesięciu kreatur, które to tak dla wesołego chuja, postanowiły rozproszyć się po całej kilkupoziomowej łajbie. Twórcy by ułatwić nam zadanie, nieangażujące zbytnio naszych szarych komórek, które to nawiasem mówiąc, zapewne zostały wyżarte co do sztuki po wcześniejszym seansie, postanowili rozmieścić po mapie parę kolorowych pomocników, posiadających nadprzyrodzone zdolności. Wystarczy, że podejdziemy do wiszącego w powietrzu fąfla naszym kudłaczem, a on z niezwykłą chęcią wyjawi nam, czy na danym piętrze chowa się poszukiwane przez nas bydlę. Mało tego, dla tych bardziej opornych też znajdzie się nie lada uciecha. Bowiem gdy będziemy wystarczająco długo chodzić z kąta w kąt, na pomoc przyjdzie nam migocząca czerwona strzałeczka, a zabłąkany przedstawiciel rasy mniejszej, zacznie promieniować, jakby nasmarował się czarnobylskimi wonnościami. Wszystko jednak kończy się zanim się na dobre zacznie, bo w momencie nagromadzenia wszystkich zgub, z miejsca otrzymujemy znany nam dobrze rzut kamery na arkę, z odnotowanym czasem, który ta szmira bezpowrotnie zabrała nam z życia, oraz sugestię udania się do listy wyborczej, po wduszeniu klawisza espace. Dobry, kurwa, Boże. Drugim modułem rozgrywki jest zgaduj zgadula, w tematyce świata zwierzęcego. I tutaj ponownie bez zaskoczeń. Na wybieg rozłożony na jakiejś polanie, wychodzi jakaś krnąbrna gadzina, w prawym górnym rogu otrzymujemy pytanie na jej temat, nabazgrane na ufajdanym papirusie, a po wybraniu jednej z czterech odpowiedzi, wkracza kolejna kanalia, wdeptująca w ziemię pozostawionego na pastwę losu poprzednika. Po wybraniu niepoprawnego dokończenia zdania dostajemy burę, natomiast przy wybraniu tego stosownego, jesteśmy świadkami jak stojąca przed nami kreatura, wydaje z siebie spontaniczny okrzyk radości. I tak do usranej śmierci, póki nie ośmielimy się wcisnąć kombinacji, alt+f4 Co prowadzi mnie do ostatniej atrakcji, którą jest Zwierzęca Przygoda. I jest to bodaj jedyny tryb w tej całej zakale, w którym można poczuć chociaż namiastkę gry komputerowej. Tym razem jako biblijny marynarz, musimy zaprowadzić włóczącą się po jakichś pustkowiach faunę, do naszego drewnianego azylu. Sęk w tym, że te posłusznie się tam udadzą jedynie, gdy spełnimy ich żądania. Tak więc przeszukujemy tę dziurę zabitą dechami, w poszukiwaniu leżących tu i tam przedmiotów, zabieramy je do naszego ekwipunku, po czym dopasowujemy właściwy obiekt do należytej bestii. Panda wielka błaga byśmy odnaleźli jej zagubiony kapelusz, zebra chce przewertować dobrą nowinę, nosorożec domaga się kociołka, na którym mógłby ugotować obiad, niedźwiedź uprasza się o stos płyt sjdi, a hipopotam prosi o pierdolony laptop. Nie regulujcie odbiorników i nie przecierajcie uszu. Baryła pragnie zdobyć przenośnego blaszaka. Jaki spaczony umysł na Metakwalonie na to kurwa wpadł ja się pytam. *Co to kurwa jest? Odgłos* Popisem myśli technicznej jest również, projekt przemierzanych przez naszego czcigodnego capa lokacji. Na naszej drodze bowiem, napotka on tak pełne wyrazu i ekspresji architektoniczne arcydzieła, jak między innymi Ston hendż w wersji dla ubogich, wzgórza rozciągające się aż do nicości, brama, która w zamierzeniu miała odgradzać nas od wtargnięcia do dalszej części krainy, wystrzeliwuje się w powietrze, gdy tylko nasz armator arki jej dotknie. Na szczytach terenów górzystych urzędują amerykańskie bizony, słoniopodobne istoty, i zebry stepowe, w trakcie gdy niziny osiedlają rude lisy oraz czarne niczym węgiel niedźwiedzie. Na pewnym fragmencie płaskowyżu możemy odnaleźć komputerowy monitor, a przed drewnianą arką otrzymamy, możliwość strzelenia szmacianą piłką do bramki, wyglądającej niczym skorodowana heksagonalna siatka, owinięta wokół trzepaka. Z kolei we wspomnianej przeze mnie boskiej jednostce pływającej, prócz kwater z ujarzmionymi pupilami, możemy się także dopatrzeć paru transparentów, w tym tych wyznających, iż Bóg jest dobry, oraz że należy kochać Stwórcę i nienawidzić grzech. A ponadto też skryty pod dachem pokoik, który prócz najtwardszego łóżka świata i topornego biurka, posiada także niewidzialne zwierciadło. A dla tych spragnionych przygód, zawsze czekają pnące się ku górze zielonkawe garby, które jako nieliczne z dzieł Matki Natury, zostały wyszlifowane wręcz do perfekcji. Świąteczny cud jak się patrzy. Szeroką gamę doznań zapewnia również oprawa audiowizualna. Otóż to wiekopomne ucieleśnienie ludzkiego geniuszu, zostało oparte na równie przewybornym silniku, który to napędzał takie klasyki jak, dark szadołs armi of iwyl, łor soldziers, czy erborn hiroł. Tylko on w swojej nieskończonej mocy, pozwala nam doświadczyć, grubo ciosane niczym czipsy z lidla modele zwierząt, ledwo reprezentujące to czym mają być. Dzięki temu bystremu posunięciu, wśród ferajny możemy wypatrzeć słonia, który wygląda jakby był ulepiony z cementu, konia, który zapewne próbował zatrzymać spadający ze szczytu wieżowca fortepian, przy pomocy swojego pyska, poturbowanego kundla z rozkraczonymi nogami. A miejsce znajdzie się także, dla wyginającego się bumeranga zatopionego w melasie, czyli odpowiednika nietoperza. Animacje również są pierwszorzędne. W trakcie długotrwałego skakania, sterowany przez nas szkutnik, zaczyna udawać semafor bo zapewne ma taki kaprys. Do tego dochodzą tekstury, które swoimi ostrymi jak brzytwa rozdzielczościami, nie jednemu wydłubią oczy. Jak i pozostałe animacje, z których bieda wręcz tryska. Nie warto zapomnieć również o naszej błonie bębenkowej, która przez całe te przeżycie jest katowana, przez niebywale irytującą ścieżkę dźwiękową w formacie midi, przy której przejeżdżanie zaniedbanymi paznokciami po tablicy, brzmi jak dziewiąta symfonia Betowena. No tylko kurwa rzućcie uchem. Jak przystało na okrutnie obelżywe bezeceństwo najgorszego sortu, nie mogło się obejść, bez spartolonej po całości strony technicznej. Gdy nasz chwat natrafi na wyjątkowo strome wzniesienie, ten śmiga po nich bez żadnych obaw, niczym big rig z krwi i kości. Po jednoczesnym przytrzymaniu klawisza odpowiedzialnego za sprint, oraz tego za skok, będziemy odbijać się niczym piłka kauczukowa. Jeśli zbierzemy się na odwagę, by w chwili rozpoczęcia naszej operacji poruszyć się przy pomocy myszki, zostaniemy zbesztani przez samych autorów, którzy za pociągnięciem magicznej różdżki, zamienią naszego zarośniętego gamonia, w niedorajdę, która mocno sobie przywaliła w gar jakimś tanim jabolem. Dodajmy do tej mikstury jeszcze optymalizację, która w skrajnych przypadkach osiąga nawet dziewiętnaście klatek na sekundę, i to podczas brykania na polanie, i gratuluję, otrzymaliście upichcona na medal katastrofę, która ma mniej uroku niż złażący ze ścian tynk. Nie znajduję słów by opisać jak wielkim wrakiem jest ta produkcja. Mini gierki zaoferowane przez tych łajdaków, zanudziłyby nawet najmniej wybredne parapety. Walory estetyczne tej lichoty uraziłyby nawet głuchoniewidomych. A więcej fabuły można znaleźć, na tylnej części opakowania płynu do udrażniania rur. Powiedzieć, że te przekleństwo jest najgorszym osiągnięciem gatunku ludzkiego, to tak, jakby nie powiedzieć nic. Ale to dopiero wprowadzenie do zmory, którą ujrzycie za moment. Bowiem przeszło 3 lata później, trzeciego września, 2007 roku naszej ery, spod skrzydeł, a raczej obślizgłych pośladów niejakiego kuger interactive, wykluła się kontynuacja tego bumelanctwa w formie gry wideo, pod jakże srogim podtytułem, The Zoo Race. I pojawienie się tej makabryczności, tak mocno odcisnęło swoje piętno na umysłach graczy na całym globie, że swego czasu, paru jeśli nie parunastu moich widzów, wręcz domagało się, by ukazała się w moim cyklu. Podobnie jak poprzednik, wyścig ogrodu zoologicznego również posiada swoją oficjalną stronę www, która jakimś cudem hula po dziś dzień. I choć aktualnie prócz banera, będącego paliwem dla naszych koszmarów, znajduje się link do pobrania tego szubrawstwa za kompletną darmochę, to te siedem lat temu nie mieliśmy takich luksusów. Wówczas, by skosztować tej niebiańskiej wręcz uczty w całości, musieliśmy zapłacić siedemnaście dolców i siedemdziesiąt siedem centów, co biorąc pod uwagę tamtejszy kurs waluty, stanowiłoby niecałe pięćdziesiąt polskich złotych. Pięć, kurwa, dych. Jednego Kazia Wielkiego. I jeśli myśleliście, że perypetie Noego był koszmarem tysiąca i jednej nocy, to naprawdę nie chcecie stawać w szranki ze zwierzęcymi derbami. Przygotujcie więc sobie sporą dawkę znieczulenia, bo czas zanurzyć się w wirtualnej srace jakich mało. Niech niebiosa mają nas w swej opiece! Lecz zanim dojdzie do nieodwracalnych zmian w naszym układzie nerwowym, i w bóg wie czym jeszcze, wprzódy rzućmy okiem na odbiór tych nieczystości w sieci. I tutaj sytuacja rysuje się o wyraźniej, lecz rzecz jasna z niekorzyścią dla projektantów tych fekaliów. O ile kolejne przygody Noego, zupełnie jak te ubiegłe, zyskały poklask na dwóch niszowych portalach Internetowych, chrześcijańskim Krajst Sentert game Riwius, oraz tym, skoncentrowanym na rodzinnym graniu, gdzie kolejno otrzymały 83 i 77 punktów na sto możliwych, to tym razem, obsypywanie pochwałami prędko miało swój nieuchronny koniec. Albowiem w zaledwie dwa miesiące od premiery tej miernoty, ujawnił się głos zdrowego rozsądku, w postaci dosadnej recenzji na plaingames.com, która to zwieńczona została notą, PÓŁ GWIAZDKI, na 5. Gdy dwukrotnie klikniemy lewym przyciskiem na ikonę tej szkarady, po czym przewiniemy logotypy znanego nam z prekursora sześć engine, oraz samych programistów, któremu towarzyszą odgłosy bardziej niż niepokojące, z miejsca ukazuje się przed naszymi ślepiami, taki oto maszkaron. Na burym jak smoła tle, wlepiono rzutem na taśmę, garść różnokolorowych napisów wystruganych pośpiesznie w paincie, które miały w zamierzeniu służyć jako logo tytułowe, gdzie swój występ zalicza też, najbardziej odpustowa czcionka znana Internautom, podkreślona w dodatku gorejącą czerwienią. Pod tym, parszywa kompania znana z jedynki, śmiga po ekranie z krztyną bambusowych kijków, wepchniętych im na siłę do siedzenia. Po obu stronach planszy, niestrudzenie biega, zniewolone przez Noego bydło, które z braku laku zaczyna popierdalać ku nieznanemu, na niewidzialnych bieżniach. Za kursor służy nam czarnobiała tygrysia prawica. Jeśli zaś chodzi o jazgot, to po chwili jego przesłuchania, czułem nieznośne kłucie w oponach mózgowych, przed oczami miałem mroczki, a do tego doszedł ucisk w żołądku ze wściekłości. Już wiem, że czeka mnie wizyta u onkologa, a nawet nie zdążyłem prześlizgnąć się po powierzchni tego czarciego pomiotu. Za jakie kurwa grzechy. Ta niebanalna intryga pełna zwrotów akcji, otwiera się od rozmowy dwóch wielkich umysłów, na temat przypowieści o arce Noego, której to bacznie się przygląda portret Alberta Ajnsztajna. Naczelna bibliotekarka w jajowatych patrzałkach, która wabi się Hanna, po spytaniu się noszącego frak Rubena, czy ten poważnie wierzy w tę historię, i uzyskaniu odpowiedzi twierdzącej, odwraca się na pięcie i zaczyna się rubasznie śmiać. By jeszcze bardziej ostudzić i tak już chłodną atmosferę, kapryśnica z przylizanymi kłakami, proponuje naszemu elegantowi połknąć w całości jakiś słownik, encyklopedię bądź książki historyczne. Oburzony jej zaczepkami modniś, odpowiada, iż wolałby przeczytać jakieś tomiszcze na temat stworzeń ze świata zwierzęcego, na co Hanka z hukiem wlatuje do niego z stertą pokaźnych lektur. Warto też zwrócić uwagę na kroczącą nieopodal paniusie, która w sekundzie od pojawienia się męczyduszy, postanawia w jednej chwili, opuścić miejsce zdarzenia. Tak czy siak, jednym z tych utworów okazał się być, wyścig kreatur, co z miejsca uformowało u Rubena myśl, czy taki rajd, mógłby istnieć za czasów dobrze nam znanego brodacza, i nie mam tu na myśli Dziadka Mroza. Na to nasz babsztyl postanawia ponownie splunąć jadem sarkazmu, co owocuje tą sceną, którą puszczę Wam bez jakiejkolwiek edycji. *2:24-2:40* Jej twarz mówi sama za siebie. Jeśli jednak to dla Was nie było wystarczająco przerażające, to zaledwie chwilę później wszyscy zamieniają się w żyjątka, a Benek, który zamienił się w nosorożca noszącego czapę wikinga, wydaje taki oto odgłos. I pozostaje mi zadać tylko jedno, sakramentalne pytanie. Czy ktoś poddał się lobotomii przed napisaniem tego bohomazu? Jak można przypuszczać po pokazanej przeze mnie chwilę temu kat scence, bądź nawet po samym przedtytule tej obstrukcji, wszystko się tutaj skupia wokół aspektu wyścigowego. Wybierając jednego z ośmiu czworonogów, nieznacznie różniących się statystykami, bierzemy udział w wyścigu, na jednej z ośmiu lokacjach wraz z trzema innymi rumakami, z intelektem na poziomie ameby, czy innego pantofelka, którego nagrodą jest zaszczytne miejsce na podeście zwycięzców. Wduszając szift wrzucamy kręgowcom drugi bieg, kontrol z kolei, uaktywnia u nich kangurzy krok, a leżące na mapach frykasy, służą naszym pupilom jako dopalacze. Byśmy jednak nie mieli drogi usłanej różami, deweloperzy postanowili rzucić parę kłód pod nogi w trakcie naszych maratonów. Od przeróżnych zakrętów, w które ledwo się mieścimy dostępnymi kobyłami, aż po zastawione na podłożu pułapki, wprawiające kierowanego przez nas mieszkańca zoo w osłupienie, dosłownie i w przenośni, bądź rozwidlające się drogi, które nie raz wprawiają grającego w zakłopotanie. Warto także pochylić się nad samym wachlarzem zwierzątek, który zawiera w sobie niesłychanie oszałamiające okazy. Będziemy mogli wejść w skórę wścibskiej Hanusi, która przeobraziła się w pustą szkapę, taszczącą na szyi niebieską tasiemkę. Pumę zwącą się Kain, która prócz predyspozycji na poszukiwacza przygód, ma także piracką czapę. Znanego ze wstawki początkowej przeistoczonego Rubena, który biorąc pod uwagę jego odzienie, dorabia sobie jako wiking. Świnię Priscillę mającą na łbie cylinder, bo czemu kurwa nie. Owcę o imieniu Sef, nie mylić z syf, dumnie dźwigającą białoniebieską wstęgę. Zwącą się Betania niedźwiedzicę, z ozdobnym nakryciem głowy na łepetynie. Owcę noszącą imię Gad, która dzierży ze sobą pióropusz. Oraz wreszcie tygrysicę Tamar, posiadającą zielony amulet. Rak z przerzutami jest wręcz gwarantowany. Jako, iż spartakiada zwierzyńska należy gatunkowo do gry wyścigowej, to jej elementem koronnym jest tutaj model jazdy, a raczej chodu. Stworzenia popierdalają po marszrutach jak trabant po przejściach. Przy choćby minimalnym dotknięciu lewej bądź prawej strzałki, kontrolowane przez nas patałachy, zaczynają gwałtownie zbaczać z utartej ścieżki. Po oderwaniu paluchów od klawiszów służących za ruch, nasze bydlęta wręcz na zawołanie drętwieją. W momencie gdy zaczynają pływać, a raczej ospale przedzierają się przez wodę, jakby to był kisiel potraktowanym ciekłym azotem, doznają konwulsji tak wzmożonych, że sięgają one skali Richtera. A podczas wykonywania susów charakterystycznych dla torbaczy, sięgają zenitu do takiego stopnia, że zdarza im się wbić czepem w nieopodal zawieszony sufit. Byśmy jednak nie utracili ducha rywalizacji podczas tego furiackiego wyścigu, milusińscy zostali obdarzeni w pasek wytrzymałości, który to mogą uzupełnić wpierdalając wspomniane przeze mnie delikatesy, które zostały porozrzucane po całym kursie. Problem w tym, że dodatkowy zastrzyk adrenaliny mija dosłownie po paru sekundach, a przyklejone do deptaku łakocie, są wręcz mikroskopijnych rozmiarów, dzięki czemu by mieć z nich jakikolwiek pożytek, jesteśmy zmuszeni wręcz się naszym bydlakiem zatrzymać, by dane jadło pochłonąć. Przez to jakakolwiek frajda z gry, prędko zamienia się w istną gratkę dla niewybrednych koprofagów. Wartą dostrzeżenia jest również kwestia dostępnych w tym barachle tras, w ilości aż ośmiu. W pełnej przeróżnych łuków i innych krzywizn na wzgórzach Hanki, musimy stawić czoła robotom drogowym, krukom srających białymi plackami, jak i również wodospadom, zrzucanym przez pomagierów włochacza wybuchającym beczkom, oraz drewnianym belkom, z których łatwo można wpaść do żrącej biegunki. Pieczara skrywa przed nami dziesiątki sarkofagów, trupie czaszki, zgniatające nas na miazgę belki, oraz labirynty pełne podobizn samego Wszechmogącego, które to przemieniają się w metaliczne bloczki po ich muśnięciu. Na Ulicach Rubena czekają na nas gejzery plujące zieloną plwociną, woda na kwasie, tuby, z których odbijamy się na trampolinie prosto do jakiejś mieściny, która została opanowana przez plagę toczących się krzaków, wyjętych wprost z łesternu, jadowitych komarów, oraz gotowej zdeptać każdego szajki słoni. Dzielnicę Priscjli, pełną ślepych zaułków, palników, które podsmażają nasze cztery litery, czy też zapierających dech w piersiach tunelów kanalizacyjnych. Safari Sefa zaś kryje pod swoim korcem całe pokłady koszmaru, od dinozaurów, które wskrzeszone z martwych zaczynają wpierdalać ciuchcię na jakimś moście, aż po spotkanie sam na sam z inną kolejką, które to spotkanie zostawia blizny na naszej psychice, do końca naszego bytu. Poza moimi zdolnościami pojmowania, jest również etap w Galaktyce Gada, zamykający się lotem wprost na księżyc na sylwestrowej rakiecie. Wierzcie mi, naprawdę chciałbym to zmyślić. Poziom zatytułowany Detonatorem Betanii, zawiera strzelanie z armaty naszymi pupilami, bombowce wypluwające ze swoich kuprów wybuchowe fajerwerki, tudzież zgraję zdeformowanych szczurów żądnych krwi. A na ostatek dostajemy w ryło, wystrzeliwaniem zwierzyn z katapult, przebijanie się ich cielskami przez szkło, a także zmasowany atak eksplodujących balonów. Peta byłaby zapewne wkurwiona. Jednak to, co naprawdę przechodzi jakiekolwiek granice absurdu, doświadczymy w trybie imprezy. I na pierwszy, bądź nawet drugi rzut oka wszystko zapowiada się niewinnie. Na planszy wyboru prócz paru różnych biblijnych przyśpiewek, mamy też cieszącą się grupkę pacholąt, której aż nogi się rwą do tańca. Nie wygląda, żeby się zanosiło na miażdżący rozpierdol naszych komórek mózgowych. Szybko jednak sprawy przybierają niespodziewany obrót, gdy tylko zobaczymy upichcony przez tych pazernych bęcwałów teledysk. I byście mogli w pełni zrozumieć moje zdziwienie, zademonstruję to wam w pełnej okazałości, bez jakiejkolwiek edycji. *filmik* I jedyne co mi się ciśnie w tej chwili na słowa, to zdanie. Co do kurewskiej kurwy właśnie zobaczyłem? Nawet najsilniejszy wybielacz nie jest mi w stanie wymazać z pamięci obrazów, które na zawsze wypaliły się w moim umyśle. To jest w istocie, prawdziwa definicja szaleństwa. Nasze bodźce są bombardowane z każdej możliwej strony, także od tej wizualnej jak i dźwiękowej. I gwoli przypomnienia,The Zoo Race ujrzało światło dzienne w roku 2007. Warto zaznaczyć, że był to rocznik, który obrodził w takie tytuł jak bajo szok, pierwszy mas efekt, czwarta odsłona sagi call of duty, o kraj zisie już nie wspominając. Na tle wspomnianych przeze mnie produktów, druga część dziejów Noego, swoją prezencją przypomina leśnego dziadka, który ukradkiem dostał się na spotkanie bankierów. Żyjątka ponownie wyglądają tak, jakby wyrwały się ze stołu operacyjnego Pana Układanki z cyklu Piła. Tekstury nałożone na modele oraz tereny, wielkością przypominają druczek umieszczony na tylnej części zapałek. Cienie nie mają racji bytu, a stwierdzenie, że efekty specjalne są srakogenne, byłoby strasznym niedomówieniem. Po drugiej stronie spektrum mamy audio i cóż, tutaj również bieda wręcz wylewa się z głośników. Odgłosy towarzyszące pływaniu rozbrzmiewają jak koń wpierdalający kostkę masła, w trakcie marszu nasze uszy doświadczają pohukiwań, którym niedaleko do brodzenia gumiakami po kałużach, a pomrukiwania fauny skwituję milczeniem. Jako ciekawostkę można zaliczyć fakt, iż tym razem zatrudniono do pracy nad podkładem muzycznym, iście operową śpiewaczkę. Szkoda tylko, że utwory, którym użycza swojego głosu, zostały skomponowane przez tych samych chałturników co ta z poprzedniej odsłony przygód Noego. Jednak kroplą, która przelała czarę goryczy są tutaj technikalia oraz ogólnopojęta stabilność programu. Gdy w odpowiedni sposób zaczepimy się naszą bestią o daną przeszkodę, po czym zaczniemy sukcesywnie wzbijać się w górę, będziemy wisieć w ten sposób do końca rajdu, bez jakichkolwiek szans na wydostanie się. Czasem na naszej drodze upatrzymy przeciwnika, który na naszych oczach rozpływa się w powietrzu. Zdarza się, że po wpadnięciu na zawalidrogę, nasz mustang wzniesie się w przestworza. Kiedy wystarczająco długo będziemy kicać na wzgórzach, zdołamy przykleić się do niewidzialnej ściany. A Ci bardziej spostrzegawczy podczas uroczystego rozdania nagród, na którym triumfator wywija na parkiecie, mogą wypatrzeć taki oto obrazek. Tutaj chyba komentarz jest zbędny. Podsumowując, przygody Noego oraz The Zoo Race to wcielone spierdoliny, na które szkoda nawet poświęcić jednego bita transferu. To tak jakby panowie z kuger interactive, postanowili wejść w kamasze twórców poprzednich chrześcijańskich deprawacji, by wskoczyć wraz z łopatą do dna jakie wówczas oni osiągnęli, ażeby dokopać się jeszcze głębiej. Nasze oczy i uszy atakuje, oprawa wyjęta z przełomu epok. Historyjki opowiedziane w obu tych knotach, przechodzą ludzkie pojęcie. Inteligencja konkurentów jest porównywalna z tą jednokomórkowców. Dodatkowe tryby są przydatne jak smoking menelowi. Mapy, z którymi mamy nieprzyjemność obcować, są najzwyczajniej w świecie dysfunkcyjne. A kod tego szmelcu, jest mniej stabilny, od menela wracającego z libacji pod wpływem. No na miłość boską, łatwiej by było wcisnąć członek w przegrodę tostera, niż doszukać się tutaj chociażby najmniejszej zalety. Gdyby Bóg odnotował, że jego imię jest utożsamiane z tego typu fuszerkami, prawdopodobnie strzeliłby sobie piorunem w łeb. Jednostki odpowiedzialne za te ścierwa, powinny wpierdolić na czczo wszystkie płyty, których użyli podczas produkcji. Wolałbym by Rudolf wepchał mi naostrzone poroże do dupska bez wazeliny, niż kolejny raz brać się za ogrywanie tych szpargałów. Dlatego życzę Wam, byście w te jak i inne Święta Bożego Narodzenia, nigdy nie dostali pod choinką ścierw podobnej jakości. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Seria 10 Category:2015